prettycurefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tategami Aoi/Thư viện ảnh
Hồ sơ chính thức/Tranh vẽ AoiToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Aoi từ website của Toei Animation CureGelatoToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Gelato từ website của Toei Animation PatisserieAoiToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Aoi trong bộ trang phục thợ làm bánh từ website của Toei Animation AoiWinterUniformToei.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Aoi trong bộ đồng phục trường học từ website của Toei Animation Aoi Summer Clothes.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Aoi trong trang phục mùa hè từ website của Toei Animation GelatoHeader.jpg|Hình ảnh của Cure Gelato từ website của Toei Animation Imageyggvfffcb.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Gelato Aoi Asahi.PNG|Hồ sơ chính thức của Aoi từ website của TV Asahi GelatoAsahi.PNG|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Gelato từ website của TV Asahi img_chara_01_03.png|Hồ sơ chính thức của Cure Gelato từ Pretty Cure Dream Stars! Gelato KKPCALM Movie Website.png|Hồ sơ trực quan của Cure Gelato từ áp phích của bộ phim điện ảnh KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! Thực tế cuộc sống Tategami Aoi KKAoi1.png|Lần đầu xuất hiện của Aoi trong tập 1 KKPCALM03_-_Aoi_on_stage.png|Aoi trên sân khấu trong tập 3 KKPCALM03 Aoi Singing -2-.png|Aoi hát KKPCALM03 Aoi taunting the Seniors students -4-.png|Aoi trêu chọc các học sinh khóa trên KKPCALM03 Aoi's thumbs up to Ichika -5-.png|Aoi ra hiệu đồng ý với Ichika KKPCALM03 Aoi Forgets The Lyrics (10).png|Aoi đã quên mất lời bài hát KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi leave (11).png|Aoi và Ichika rời khỏi thư viện KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi Tied out (14).png|Ichika và Aoi mệt mỏi KKPCALM03 Aoi in Punk Rock (15).png|Aoi tưởng tượng mình là một ca sĩ nhạc rock thật ngầu trong khi đang hát KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi trying to find the Perfect Lyrics (16).png|Ichika và Aoi cố gắng để nghĩ về một lời bài hát hoàn hảo KKPCALM03 Ichika and Aoi at The Ice Cream Truck (18).png|Ichika và Pekorin ở xe bán kem lạnh KKPCALM03 Aoi decides to find her own (19).png|Aoi quyết định rằng mọi thứ sẽ vẫn ổn KKPCALM03 Aoi trying her Lyrics (21).png|Aoi cố gắng để viết ra một lời bài hát hoàn hảo KKPCALM03 Aoi still thinking (22).png|Aoi vẫn đang suy nghĩ về lời bài hát KKPCALM03 Aoi Flashback (23).png|Hồi tưởng của Aoi khi cô còn nhỏ KKPCALM03 Aoi Seeing Girls (33).png|Aoi nhìn thấy các cô gái KKPCALM03 Aoi Flashback 2 (38).png|Aoi khi còn nhỏ lấy cảm hứng từ Ayane KKPCALM03 Aoi Loves The Ice Cream (39).png|Aoi yêu thích cây kem lạnh KKPCALM03 Aoi saying Thank You (41).png|Aoi cảm ơn họ trước khi đi lên sân khấu KKPCALM03 Aoi about the Sing (43).png|Aoi chuẩn bị hát KKPCALM03 Aoi seeing Her Ice Cream And Pekorin (54).png|Aoi nhìn thấy cây kem của cô và Pekorin KKPCALM03 Aoi how about to Shout (56).png|Aoi chuẩn bị để hét lên KKPCALM03 Aoi MY ICE (57).png|Aoi chuẩn bị để bảo vệ cây kem của cô KKPCALM03 Aoi sees her band returning (76).png|Aoi nhìn thấy nhóm nhạc của cô đã trở lại KKPCALM03 Aoi Singing her Song (79).png|Aoi hát bài hát của cô KKPCALM03 Aoi About to Jump in the Air (83).png|Aoi chuẩn bị nhảy lên trên không trung AoiSinging.jpg|Aoi nhảy lên trên không trung trong phần kết thúc của tập phim Rich Aoi.jpg|Aoi trong trang phục của một tiểu thư giàu có KKPCALM14 - Aoi mad at Yukari.png|Aoi nổi giận với Yukari Cure Gelato KKPCALM03 Cure Gelato is Born (58).png|Cure Gelato được sinh ra KKPCALM03 Gelato about to Punch Hotto (59).png|Gelato chuẩn bị để đấm Hotto KKPCALM03 Gelato Like a Lion (61).png|Gelato như một chú sư tử hướng về phía Hotto KKPCALM03 Gelato about to (62).png|Gelato chuẩn bị để tấn công một lần nữa KKPCALM03 Gelato using her Sweet Pact (63).png|Gelato sử dụng Sweets Pact của cô KKPCALM03 Gelato's Ice Fist (64).png|Nắm đấm của Gelato được bao bọc trong băng KKPCALM03 Gelato Shouting Out Ice Breath (67).png|Gelato gầm lên KKPCALM03 Gelato Finishing Blow (71).png|Đòn đánh kết thúc của Gelato KKPCALM03 Gelato Finish (72).png|Gelato kết thúc đòn tấn công của cô KiraKira PreCure A La Mode Group Pose.jpg|Gelato tạo dáng cùng với các Cure khác Phim điện ảnh Aoi and himari.jpg|Aoi và Himari với Mofurun Phần xem trước Cure Gelato design notes.png|Ghi chú thiết kế chính thức về bản thiết kế nhân vật của Cure Gelato Category:Bộ sưu tập Category:Các thư viện ảnh Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode